I'M TRAPPED
by Shiroi.144
Summary: Disini kau akan menjadi sampah. Tidak akan bisa membedakan antara baik ataupun buruk. Semua tinggal dua pilihan, menjadi penguasa atau budak. SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

Chara:SasuNaru/all

Rating:T-M

Genre:Hurts/Romance

.

.

.

.

.

Menjadi seorang tahanan. Apa kalian pernah memikirkan hal itu? Dikurung dengan tembok mengelilingi ruang batasmu dan pintu terbuat dari pipa-pipa besi memanjang yang siap memperlihatkan kepadamu bagaimana kejamnya keluarga barumu? Menyisahkan deritan setiap dorongan kepadamu ingin segera keluar dari tempat itu. Ya.. Tapi itu akan percuma selain kau akan terus menghitung seberapa banyak waktu yang akan kau habiskan di tempat itu. Tinggal dua pilihan. Menjadi raja atau menjadi budak?

.

.

.

.

TRAP

ch-01-

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ng...nghh... "

"Woi gantian, giliranku sekarang"

"Se..sebentarh..ngh.. "

Suara deru nafas menjadi alunan terakhir kegiatan dua laki-laki bertubuh kekar disana. Dengan celana sedikit melorot akibat belum benar memperbaiki.

"Job yang sangat bagus, bocah"Salah satu laki-laki berambut kuning gelap itu bersuara. Menjambak sang objek utama dengan keras diselingi tawa membahana sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sang objek. Membiarkan sang objek dengan perawakan tubuh ringkih itu terlungkup dalam keadaan hampir telanjang tak berbusana.

.

Sang objek melenguh pelan. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sakit disaat dirinya hendak memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk dengan bersandaran dinding bewarna kusam dibelakangnya.

Objek itu kembali menatap kearah sekeliling. Tempat ini sepi. Tidak, bukan sepi melainkan tersembunyi. Dia cukup tahu dibalik dinding kusam yang mungkin banyak pasang telinga yang mendengar jelas apa yang terjadi barusan. Mungkin tanpaku jelaskan kalian tahu apa yang mereka dengarkan.

Dengan menahan sakit bagian bawahnya. Objek dengan rambut kuning cerah itu tampak memperbaiki lembar-lembar pakaiannya. Tidak ingin seseorang melihatnya dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti memancing hewan buas lainnya untuk segera 'memakannya'. Sudah cukup beberapa pipa besar yang berkali-kali menerobos bagian bawahnya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya lagi hari ini.

Mungkin dia tidak akan menangis. Oh ayolah.. Jika kalian berada di tempat memuakan itu mungkin kalian akan tahu seberapa sering para laki-laki berotak tembok itu terus menjamah setiap inci dari objek itu? Ah.. Baiklah, aku mulai lelah memanggilnya dengan objek. Tapi tanpaku menyebutkan, aku menjamin kalian tahu siapa dia, Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto Namikaze, ah.. Entahlah, bahkan dia mungkin tidak menginginkan marga dalam namanya toh semua akan membuatnya ingin mencabik-cabik dua sosok diagungkan itu dan jangan tanya kenapa.

.

.

.

"Hei pelacur, ku pikir kau kemana saja.. Sudah puas dengan batang-batang besar itu?"Naruto menulikan telinganya. Sudah cukup sering mendengar kata-kata pencemooh disekitarnya.

Jika diijinkan untuk menjerit. Mungkin Naruto akan menjerit sekeras-kerasnya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak seperti yang mereka semua katakan. Memang kalian akan senang diperlakukan seperti wadah penampung napsu ? Katakan semuanya akan berakhir dengan desahan kenikmatan dan dalam sekejap itu Naruto akan siap membelah kepalamu. Dia mendesah, oke, tapi.. Apa dia merasa itu kenikmatan? jelas tidak.

Sudah cukup lelah untuk melawan bahkan dia sudah lupa kata 'normal' dalam kamusnya. Mungkin kamus itu sudah rusak kemakan tikus got penjara.

Dia baru setahun dan itu sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali dia harus terpakasa mendesah. Konyol. Bahkan desahan itu membuatnya lupa untuk mengingat tanggal berapa dia akan keluar dari tempat berbau apek itu.

Bel berbunyi dengan suara sangat nyaring. Hampir membuat telinga mendengung beberapa detik sebelum berhasil membuat segerombolan manusia berpakaian warna hitam kebiruan dengan kain berbahan kaos lusuh itu berlarian memasuki gedung berbentuk panjang dengan pintu besar disana. Tampak enam laki-laki berpakaian seragam lengkap dengan tongkat beraliran listrik di ujungnya terpegang erat di tangannya. Siap untuk mengadili sang pembuat onar.

.

Naruto berjalan pelan. Masih merasakan sakit dibagian bawahnya berhasil membuatnya berjalan terseok dengan kaki mengakang. Sedikit lucu atau.. Kasihan?

"CEPAT!"Seorang berseragam kepolisian Jepang tampak membentak. Menajamkan tatapan matanya kepada sosok Naruto yang masih berjalan terseok. Ck, bahkan dia cukup tahu polisi berkepala kosong itu tahu apa yang diderita. Bahkan mungkin mereka juga pernah ikut andil dalam 'pencicipan' itu.

Jalannya masih terseok. Tidak mengindahkan bentakan polisi-polisi itu. Naruto masih berjalan pelan menahan sakit.

"Kau yang dibelakang, cepat jalan!"Bentakan lagi. Tapi Naruto yakin itu bukan ditujukan untuknya. Melainkan laki-laki yang kini tak jauh berada di belakangnya.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati laki-laki dengan badan tinggi berambut gelap kebiruan berada disana. Naruto kenal laki-laki itu. Sasuke, jika dia tidak salah mengingatnya. Salah satu mafia tingkat tinggi yang mungkin harus dua puluh tahun mendekam dalam penjara. Kabar simpang siur mengatakan laki-laki itu sempat meledakan rakitan bom buatannya sendiri kesalah satu kantor polisi. Perbuatan nekat.

Sedikit merinding sesaat mengingat gosip simpang siur itu. Berbeda dengan laki-laki itu. Naruto hanya melakukan kesalahn kecil hingga dia sampai masuk kedalam ruang pengap bernamakan penjara. Ya.. Hal kecil, hanya membobol bang dengan mengotak atik sedikit jejaringan dalam benda persegi bernamakan komputer. Dia jenius, ya.. saking jeniusnya baru sekali bongkar langsung tertangkap.

Satu perbedaan lagi Naruto dan sang laki-laki berambut emo dengan kulit indahnya itu. Naruto menjadi budak sedangkan ah.. Apa mungkin kita bisa sebut laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu penguasa? Dia ditakuti, mungkin karena tindak kriminalnya. Bahkan Naruto menjamin umurnya jauh lebih tua daripada sosok laki-laki itu ya walaupun tinggi badan mereka berbeda jauh.

.

Ruang makan menjadi hal pertama ditemui Naruto disaat bel telah memanggilnya tadi. Merenggangkan otot sehabis memukul-mukul batu besar di area luas penjara. Tempat yang di peruntukan untuk para tahanan bekerja. Bahkan mungkin mereka tidak akan mendapatkan upah secuilpun. Ya.. Memang siapa yang mau memberi upah sampah masyarakat? Apa ini kata-kata sadis? Ku pikir ya.

Dapat dilihat dari luar dimana meja panjang tertata dengan di selingi bangku panjang sebagai pendampingnya. Tepat di pojok paling kanan terdapat meja lebih tinggi dengan panci-panci berukuran besar berisikan sayur-sayur bekuah ataupun daging dalam ukuran jari jempol bayi berada di dalamnya. Beberapa orang terlihat sudah mengantri disana dengan memabawa piring lebar berukuran lebar untuk menampung makanan mereka.

Naruto ikut mengantri. Dia sudah terlebih dulu mengambil piring besar bagiannya tak lupa jalan terseoknya yang membuat beberapa tahanan membentak untuk membuatnya berjalan lebih cepat. Perut berkuasa sekarang.

Mengamati laauh dengan nasi sedikit di piringnya. Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu kursi kosong. Memilih tempat terpojok untuk menjauhi tahanan lainnya. Dia tidak mau hal itu terulang lagi. Mengingat tangan jahil tahanan lain yang sempat-sempatnya menjamah bagian sensitif tubuhnya.

Naruto sering bertanya. Apa dia memiliki daya tarik seperti wanita? Oh ayolah.. Bahkan dia menyakini 'milik' nya cukup besar untuk diperlihatkan kepada istrinya nanti tapi kenapa laki-laki bertampang kriminal itu tampak terbuai dengan dirinya, dengan dada rata tanpa daya tarik untuk meminta diremas ataupun liang yang lebih sensitip untuk dimasuki. Ck, mungkin di sini hnya dirinya yang memiliki otak pintar untuk membedakan mana laki-laki man perempuan. Mana kenikmatan dan mana siksaan. Sialnya sekarang dia sedang sial, duduk tepat didepan Sasuke sang kriminal besar dan dia tidak menyadarinya. Gugup.

Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk beranjak pergi tapi ada yang mengganjal ah.. Bukan mengganjal melainkan menghalangi langkahnya. Bukan sebuah hadangan ataupun ucapan tapi Naruto dapat merasakan salah satu kakinya diinjak dengan tekanan yang membuatnya tidak bisa melangkah. Mungkin bisa dibilang terasa sangat sakiT dan Naruto tahu itu kaki Sasuke.

Sedikit gugup Naruto menatap kearah depan. Tepat pada wajah Sasuke di depannya dan yang dia dapati adalah laki-laki itu juga menatap kearahnya. Senyuman remeh terpampang di sana dengan kilatan tajam tepat di kedua bola mata hitamnya. Ini masalah.

"Pelacur"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.-. Lanjut/tidak?


	2. Chapter 2

Pair:SasuNaru

Rating:T+/M(buat jaga-jaga)

Genre:Hurt/Cream/Romance

Warning:Typo bersebaran/EYD ancur/masih pemula/masih membutuhkan bimbingan/BL/Yaoi/

Disini kau tidak dapat memilih. Hanya juri-juri yang bisa menilai diman posisimu sekarang. Bahkan walaupun dirimu memilih untuk berkuasa dengan segala keegoisan tapi.. Jika tombol penekan kebebasan tetap memilihmu menjadi seorang budak. Maka siaplah meneriam hinahan dengan ludahan menjijikan jika dagumu terangkat, penguasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'M TRAPPED

ch-02-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dapat merasakan bagaimana aliran darahnya berhenti untuk beberapa detik. Merasakan bagaimana tatapan intimidasi dengan cemoohan yang tampak dari pandangan para penghuni tempat apek disana setelah ucapan laki-laki berumur dibawahnya mengucapkan dua kata yang sudah cukup femiliar di telinganya. Tapi mungkin dua kata yang sudah sering terucap itu akan berbeda jika pengucapnya adalah laki-laki di depannya. Bukan cuma cecunguk busuk bahkan sampah tak berguna yang mengucapkan seberapa nilai seorang Naruto di tempat ini tapi juga seorang penguasa dengan muka datar triplek kolong jembatan juga mengatakannya hal yang sama. Ini benar-benar memuakan.

"Jadi, berapa nilai lubangmu diluar sana? Apa begitu menggairahkan sampai mereka rela memasukimu?"Sasuke berucap lagi. Masih dengan menginjak satu kaki Naruto di bawah sana. Tak mengindahkan rintihan tertahan dari pemiliknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya saja?"Terdengar suara di belakng tubuh Sasuke. Pemuda yang baru saja datang di area dua mahluk yang berhadapan itu tampak melangkah santai kemudian merangkul pundak Sasuke dengan santai. Terlihat akrab. "Terkadang aku ingin mencobanya jika keberuntungan membuatnya satu sel denganku"Pemuda itu kembali berucap.

Naruto tak menjawab. Sungguh dia sebenarnya cukup muak dengan ucapan pemuda itu. Apa sebegitu rendahnya derajatnya disini. Bahkan dia mengakui memiliki tubuh jauh lebih ringkih dari penghuni lainnya yang memudahkan mereka melakukan dirinya seperti sapi perah tapi setidaknya mereka masih memiliki hati untuk memperlakukannya seperti manusia. Itu harapan kecilnya untuk saat ini walaupun Naruto menjamin hati mereka semua sudah termakan tikus-tikus penjara busuk.

"Mungkin aku akan mencobanya, lain kali"Sasuke tersenyum miring tampak mengejek sebelum melepaskan pijakannya, membiarkan Naruto berjalan tertatih menuju tempat duduk lain dengan pandangan penghuni lain dan suara tertawa penghuni lain yang cukup membuat telinga berdengung.

"Kau yakin ingin mencobanya?"Pemuda di sebelah Sasuke kembali bersuara. Mendudukan bokongnya pada kursi besi dingin disana.

"Mungkin"Sasuke menatap kearah Naruto. Laki-laki berambut mencolok itu tampak menarik ya.. Setidaknya di penjara tahun ini dia akan mendapatkan mainan baru untuk bermain.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang. Para penghuni sel pengap sudah menyiapkan diri dengan merebahkan tubuh lelah mereka sehabis bekerja seharian pada lantai semen dingin didalam sana. Tak ada selimut ataupun kasur berbahan empuk untuk bermimpi indah ah, ayolah sejak kapan sampah masyarakat yang selalu merugikan negara itu di wajibkan mendapatkan perlakukan baik. Disini mereka di ajari bagaimana rasa jera bukannya diajari untuk merasa nyaman sehingga membuat mereka merasa tak merugi saat melakukan kejahatan. Tak ada suap menyuap untuk mendapatkan televisi plasma ataupun sofa berkain bulu domba disini. Jika kau menginginkan semua itu setidaknya cepat berkelakuan baik kemudian keluar.

Tak berbeda dengan para penghuni sel lainnya Naruto juga kembali menyamankan tubuhnya pada lantai semennya malam ini. Sedikit melengkungkan tubuh untuk memeluk kedua lututnya sebagai penghangat tidurnya.

Berniat memejamkan matanya. Naruto kembali melebarkan pandangannya saat merasakan kakinya tertarik dengan kasar. Memaksakan tubuhnya untuk terlentang inging menarik kakinya kembali tetapi hal itu malah membuat dirinya merasakan cekalan pada kedua pergelangan tangannya. Mempersulit gerakannya untuk melawan. Entah siapa yang melakukannya tapi Naruto cukup tahu dengan wajah femiliar yang kini tengah menindihnya karena bantuan lampu redup di atas kepalanya.

"Mau ku hangatkan bocah?"Terdengar ucapan dari orang itu membuat Naruto mencoba melawan. Cukup sudah orang ini melakukan hal yang sama setiap malamnya. Apa orang itu tidak pernah bosan?

"Aku tidak mau!"Naruto menggerakan kakinya berlahan. Dia merasa benar-benar tak berkutik. Bahkan rasa sakit perebuatan penghuni sel lain masih belum sembuh dan sekarang harus di tambah lagi. Apa mereka benar-benar ingin membuatnya berjalan mengakang terus menerus?

"Perlawananmu benar-benar buruk, Gaara, setidaknya kau membantuku"Laki-laki itu bersuara kembali. Menyerukan nama seseorang dengan pandangannya masih mengarah pada wajah Naruto yang menampakan perlawanan. Hal biasa.

"Itu urusanmu"Suara lain kembali bersuara dari pojokan ruang sel disana. Menampakan laki-laki berpakaian kaos lusuh dengan rambut merah marun aneh tampak menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding sel dalam posisi terduduk. Tak begitu memperdulikan seruan Shukaku, nama laki-laki yang kini menindih tubuh Naruto disana.

"Kau tidak tertarik?!"Shukaku kembali bersuara. Kedua tangan laki-laki itu mencekal kedua tangan Naruto keatas dengan satu tangan lainnya tengah menyelusuri tubuh Naruto yang telah terpampang setelah pakaiannya tersingkap, menampakan dada rata dengan tubuh kurus bahkan nampak tulang rusuk sedikit menonjol tak memperlihatkan bagian mana yang bisa disebut sispack jika di gunakan untuk menggoda perempuan di luar sana.

Gaara tak bergeming. Masih memilih melamun tak menghiraukan kelakuan sahabat selnya. Ya, sahabat. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya bisa di katakan sahabat, oh ayolah sejak kapan kata bertulisan tebal dengan ejahan penjara menampung orang-orang dalam ikatan persahabatan. Disini hanya mengenal satu kata keuntunga. Satu hukum yang tanpa mereka sadari dan selalu menjadi patokan di tempat pengap itu. Sahabat dalam tanda kutip keuntungan. bersahabat jika orang itu memang menguntungkan mereka saat di dalam sana. Jika tidak, mereka akan di buang.

Satu sel dengan di huni lima ataupun delapan narapidana bahkan menumbuhkan persahabatan yang membuat dentuman terdengar setiap harinya. Ya, sahabat dengan salah satu menjadi sansak tinju yang akan selalu bersiap mendapatkan hadiah menarik sebuah kissmark dari tinjuan yang lainnya. Menyedihkan? Memang. Bahkan walaupun ada beberapa polisi yang berjaga budaya itu tidak akan terhapus. Toh asal tidak membuat gaduh. Cuma permainan kecil.

"Apa bocah itu benar-benar menggairahkan?"Terdengar suara lagi. Nampak pemuda lain menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pundak pemuda bernama Gaara. memposisikan tubuhnya setengah terbaring menatap langit-langit ruang sel dengan menumpukan beban kepalanya pada pundak pemuda berambut merah marun yang terlihat sama sekali tidak terusik "Menurutmu bagaimana, Shino?"Laki-laki dengan rambut panjang dan mata tampak tak berpupil itu bertanya. Menolehkan pangannya pada sosok pria pendiam lainnya di dalam ruang sel itu.

"Aku tidak peduli"Ucap Shino. Tak terlihat berminat sama sekali.

"Terus saja kencani serangga-serangga bulukmu itu"Laki-laki berambut panjang bersuara lagi.

"Setidaknya aku tidak bermulut wanita sepertimu"

Gaara mendengus. Lagi-lagi. Bahkan semuanya terasa seperti jadwal yang sama setiap harinya. Dimana Shukaku mulai menaik turunkan pipa besarnya pada lubang bocah berambut kuning kemudian terjadi penawaran sampai akhirnya perang mulut antara Shino dan Neji-pemuda berambut panjang. Sungguh, apa tidak ada kegiatan yang berbeda hari ini?

.

Dengan mata setengah terpejam Naruto terus merasakan hentakan di dalam tubuh bagian bawahnya. Menghiraukan rasa nikmat yang bahkan terasa sangat menyakitkan dalam otaknya.

Naruto menolehkan pangnnya kearah samping tepat pada pipa-pipa kecil sebagai pintu keluar narapidana seperti dia. Menelaah taanpa sengaja dan mendapatkan seseorang yang kini tengah menoleh kearah ruang selnya. Mendudukan dengan bersandaran dinding semen dengan kepal menoleh kearah dirinya yang tengah melakukan hentakan di setiap pipa besi di masukan di dalam lubangnya. Naruto cukup teliti untuk mendapati laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu tengah tersenyum miring menampakan cemoohan dengan gestur wajah yang tampak memuakan jika hanya sekedar untuk memoles wajah sampah seorang narapidana.

"AHHHH!"Suara Shukaku menggema di ruangan itu sesaaat setelah klimaksnya. Buncahan lendir berbau busuk untuk penciuman Naruto di bawahnya nampak melumber keluar seperti aliran susu kental gratis di tempat pemerahan bangkai sapi. Bahkan Naruto menjamin entah sejak kapan dia mulai ingin muntah saat mengingat dirinya tengah meminum segelas susu sebelum mengampit selembar roti pada kedua bibirnya yang masih mengenal lipstik gadis di universitasnya.

Naruto masih terlungkup. Membiarkan pipa besar Shukaku keluar dari tempatnya. Tebayang ingin memotong pipa itu kemudian dijadikan sup untuk di makan para polisi itu suatu saat nanti jika dirinya masih memiliki hati nurani untuk tidak sekalian memotong tubuh laki-laki berambut kecoklatan pekat di sana.

"Seperti biasa, lubangmu sempit bocah"Shukaku bersuara. Tak begitu menginginkan respon dari sosok bocah berambut kuning yang tengah terlungkup tak bersuara. Buat apa? Bocah itu hanya di butuhkan bersuara saat mendesah saja, tak ada yang lain.

Jujur, mungkin lantai semen jauh lebih menggairahkan untuk dijamah daripada pipa-pipa besar tak berotak milik Shukaku, ataupun laki-laki narapidana dengan predikat sampah masyarakat di dalm penjara itu. Mengganggu tidurnya untuk kesekian puluh kalinya hanya untuk kepuasan? , konyol.

Naruto menolehkan pandangannya kearah sel seberang dan mendapati laki-laki bermbut emo itu masih menatapnya tetpi tidak tersenyum memuakan seperti tadi dan Naruto juga menjamin puluhan mata tengah mengarah kepadanya. Sedikit mendesah untuk mengganti tepuk senyuman terimakasih untuk para fans yang sudah bersedia menonton ajang live blue film miliknya. Bahkan tanpa di pungut biaya, lelucon.

"Apa sebagus itu tubuhmu? Apa mengalahkan pelacur kolong jembatan?"Sasuke bersuara, mengusap pipa-pipa berdiaameter tiga centi itu dengan gerakan sedikit sensual. Membayangkan tubuh Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depannya dengan geliatan cacing kepanasan menanti untuk di masuki.

"Setidaknya tubuhku lebih baagus daripada pelacur sewaanmu itu"Naruto meluap. Emosinya tak mengijinkannya untuk bertakut ria mendapati pendengarannya menangkap nada cemooh dengan rayuan preman pasar dari laki-laki di seberang sana. Bahkan Naruto merasakan kuku-kukunya sudah menginginkan goresan pada kedua pipi berkulit putih kusam Sasuke. Andai saja tak ada pemberi jarak untuk memisahkan kedua ruang sel yang memberikan kesulitan untuk Naruto mencakar wajah laki-laki itu.

Naruto merasakan suhu di tubuhnya sedikit merinding. Sesaat mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar dan mendapati semua narapidana tengah menatapnya nyalang. Merasa penguasa mereka telah dihina dengan tak berderajat, ck, berderajat?

"Jaga mulutmu, bocah jika kau ingin lubangmu tak termasuki seratus pipa sekaligus"Seorang laki-laki dengan gigi seperti geraji bersuara. Rambut putih keunguan entah apa warna rambut aneh laki-laki itu, Naruto tak bisa memikirkan pencampuran warna selain memikirkan ucapan laki-laki itu yang bisa saja benar-benar terjadi. Bahkan apa mereka sadar, mereka sama seperti dirinya, hanya budak di tempat ini.

Naruto berdecih. Menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum memenangkan. Ah.. Benar, penguasa. Bahkan sejak kapan orang bangga dengan penguasa dari perkumpulan sampah? Rendahan.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan tertatih dengan sedikit mengakang menuju ruang makan di pagi ini. Tak memperdulikan dorongan yang dirasakannya dari narapidana lainnya yang telah sengaja menubrukan pundaknya pada punggung ataupun pundak sang laki-laki bermabut kuning hingga sesekali membuat laki-laki itu terjatuh.

Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya kemudian membenarkan posisinya untuk berdiri setelah tubrukan yang membuatnya terjatuh, Naruto kembali melangkah tertatih. Tak menyadari sosok laki-laki berambut gelap kebiruan tengah berjalan pelan kearahnya. Melangkah cepat kemudian dengan tiba-tiba merangkul pundak Naruto dengan sapaan pertama bernada bersahabat.

"Pagi.. Na-ru-to"Sasuke mengejah dengan senyuman hangat di bibirnya.

Naruto tak menghiraukan. Mencoba mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghindari rangkulan Sasuke di sampingnya tapi Naruto sudah menjamin langkahnya hanya akan seperti siput jika harus menghadapi laju langkah Sasuke. Apalagi dengan lubang loer di bawah tubuhnya.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, kita masih memiliki waktu"Sasuke merengkuh pinggang Naruto dengan cepat. Membalikan tubuh sang pemuda kemudian menubrukannya pada pipa besi di sampingnya cukup keras. Memiringkan kepalanya dengan gerakan cepat untuk segera melumat bibir Naruto. Tak ada keromantisan selain gigitan kasar seperti ingin merobek daging tak bertulang di depannya.

Naruto hanya diam. Merasakan rasa besi dengan bau amis keluar dari bibirnya yang mungkin saja robek lebar. Sudah tak memiliki tenaga hanya sekedar untuk melawan dengan mendorong pundak laki-laki berambut emo di depannya. Biarkan saja pagi ini dia akan berjalan ngesot di lantai jika laki-laki itu benar-benr memasukan benda laknat itu kelubangnya. Dia sudah tidak peduli.

"Nhmm.. Ng.. "Desahan lolos dari kedua belah bibir Naruto. Ciuman berwaktu lam dengan hasil dirinya yang tanpa sadar mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher jenjang milik Sasuke.

"Benar-benar pelacur"Sasuke berucap setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap sinis pada sosk Naruto yang seperti terkejut dengan respon berlebihan dirinya sendiri. Melupakan kata-kata tolakan kemudian berganti kata menikmati.

Naruto terkesiap. Tak pernah seumur hidup di penjara itu dirinya mengalungkan tangannya pada leher laki-laki yang seenak jidatnya menganggapnya seperti pelacur.

"Seharusnya.. Seperti ini cara memuaskan pelanggan"Sasuke tersenyum miring. Mengusap pundak Naruto kemudian merambat kebawah menuju pergelangan tangan berkulit tan itu.

Naruto menunduk. Memikirkan apa yang di ucapkan laki-laki di depannya 'memuaskan pelanggan?' yang benar saja, bahkan dirinya sama sekali tidak di bayar disini selain meminta belas kasih untuk tidak di remukan tulang-tulangnya saja. Ya.. Walaupun tulang bagian bawahnya tetap saja harus remuk setiap harinya.

Pemikirannya kembali berputar. Memikirkan apa yang baru saja di lakukan. Menikmati? Ya.. Mungkin dari sekian penjamah, Sasuke jauh lebih terlihat sopan saat melakukannya. Tidak sebrutal penjamah lain walaupun tetap saja laki-laki itu merobek bibirnya. Ck, bahkan masih terngiang diingatannya penjamah lain selalu berniat memutuskan lidahnya dengan gigi-gigi mereka.

"Arghh!"Naruto mengerang keras. Merasakan rambutnya di jambak dengan kasar kearah belakang oleh tangan-tangan berkulit putih di depannya. Apa-apaan ini?

"sampai jumpa manis"Sasuke mengecup berlahan ujung bibir Naruto. Melepaskan jambakan pada rambut pemuda berambut kuning kemudian melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan gurat tanda tanya pada sang pemuda.

.

.

Tbc

halooooo, trimakasih untuk yang sudah mampir, baca dan juga review ff shiro 'o'/

disini shiro masih butuh bimbingan. Buat para senpai, mohon bantuaannyaaaa

**hanazawa kay**

**rozela skyonix**

**miela. Vian**

**sivanya anggarada**

**uzumakinamikazehaki**

**ueshima-sama**

**kyujaena**

**kainaru aikorin**

**nalucacu cukacuka**

**mishatake lala**

**it's me. Calico**

**naru**

**satsuki naruhi**

**hi**

**guest**

**onyx sky**

**guest(1)**

**snow**

**guest(2)**

**lenia**

**xxxSN**

**guest(3)**

**guest(4)**

**KTHCS**

**anim99**

**pororokkamj**

**akasuna no akemi**

**yamamura sayuri**

**yaaa ampun salah buat judul /.\ maluunyaaa.**

**Jangan panggil shiro senpai, shiro masih pemulaaaaaa . **

**disini narunya sensara. dikuat''in yaaaa**

**shiro gak php koook**

**soal sasu tertarik sam naru itu masih rahasiaaa/plak**

**gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, yang pasti shiro minta bantuannya, shiro pemula buat ff sasunaru walaupun sudah bejibun baca ffnya , mohooon bantuaanyaaa,**

**sampai jumpa di chapteeer depaaan**


End file.
